


SAVAGE LOVE. NARRACIONES

by Boravk



Category: AU - Fandom, Alternative Universe - Fandom, Fan fiction - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boravk/pseuds/Boravk
Summary: En este espacio iré publicando las narraciones de Savage Love a partir de ahora.No os preocupeis, cada narración irá con su número de la parte y habrá un link hasta dicha narración.
Relationships: relaciones de savage love
Comments: 4
Kudos: 216





	1. Parte 253

Al cabo de varias horas en aquella sala blanca, sin ningún ruido en ella a parte de los pasos de los sanitarios que caminaban por el lugar, y alguno que otro se para a preguntar por su estado y ofrecerle alguna cosa caliente que acababa rechazando sin apenas energía.

Sentía su cuerpo gélido, sus músculos sin fuerza alguna, no siendo capaz de moverse sin observar todo su alrededor girar a través de sus ojos cristalinos. Tomó fuerzas y se incorporó, yendo al servicio para mojar varias veces su rostro, haciendo que sus lágrimas se camuflasen gracias al agua.

Sintió su bolsillo vibrar, tras secarse la cara lo tomó y mostró aquel mensaje de un número desconocido: “espero que todo haya salido bien y puedas encontrar el camino correcto de una vez por todas”

Sus ojos se abrieron en grande, ¿acaso el accidente fue a propósito? ¿había alguien tan macabro como para disfrutar arruinando de esa forma su vida?

\- Jodido mal nacido – susurró, sonando más como un gruñido, su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos fijos en su reflejo.

Y antes de siquiera ser consciente de sus actos, se encontraba de nuevo en su auto, rumbo a aquel lugar donde se encontraría la persona del mensaje, estaba seguro, debió ser él, aquel jodido enfermo que le arruinó por completo su vida.

Aparcó en el primer sitió que encontró, bajándose ágilmente para poner rumbo a aquella pila de apartamentos, subió hasta toparse con una etiqueta en el lado de la puerta que tenía escrito un ‘’Han’’ en él. Podría ser cualquier Han de hecho, pero Taehyung sabía perfectamente que era ahí donde vivía, joder como que le pagaba él alquiler y gran parte de las facturas. Y sí, se negó a usar su apellido desde pequeño, usando el de su madre toda la vida.

Pegó con fuerza en la puerta, mirando expectante como era abierta y daba paso a aquel inmundo ser.

\- ¡Hijo mío, que alegría verte! – saludó el hombre sonriente.

\- ¿¡por qué lo has hecho!? ¡por qué! – gritó con fuerzas, andando desafiante hacia dentro, con sus ojos fijos en su padre.

\- ¿de qué hablas Taehyungie? – preguntó adentrándose en la casa.

\- No te hagas el tonto, ni te atrevas a llamarme así, maldito monstruo – medio gruñó, apretando sus manos hasta que sus uñas quedaron clavadas en su palma a causa de la fuerza.

\- No te entiendo hijo, no sé por qué vienes tan histérico y enfadado, te he hecho un favor, admítelo – sonrió ladino, alzando las cejas sin gracia.

\- ¿¡un favor!? ¡entonces has sido tú, has matado al padre de mis hijos, a mi niña y mi niño está luchando por sobrevivir! – tomó la camisa del hombre con sus puños.

\- Ha sido un favor, ahora no tendrás distracciones, podrás seguir trabajando y buscar una mujer que te acompañe, no esa mierda de maricón; fue tan satisfactorio verlo caer y observar como se agarraba de la barriga mientras agonizaba – rio amargo, observando los ojos opacados en ira de su hijo.

\- ¡eres un maldito monstruo! – estampó el cuerpo del señor contra la pared sin compasión alguna – entérate de una jodida vez, me gustan los hombres. ¿sabes acaso que has hecho? ¿qué necesidad tenías de volver y hacerme la vida imposible? Me has destrozado la vida, has matado a mi familia – de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de impotencia – ¿¡por qué!? Te odio…te odio tanto…- lloró, no entendiendo cómo era posible que alguien así fuera su padre.

\- ¿sabes el placer que me causa verte en este estado? – miró con superioridad – tan débil, tan roto – hizo una pausa – y todo te pasa por ser así, yo no quería un hijo desviado, no quería ser abuelo de dos engendros del otro desviado – escupió sus palabras con asco.

El puño de Taehyung fue a para en la mejilla de aquel hombre que se negaba llamar padre – ¡hijo de puta, cállate! – le golpeó nuevamente con la zurda – aquí el único error eres tú, el único desviado eres tú, estás jodidamente enfermo – atinó contra su pómulo con la diestra, observando impasible como el señor Han caía al suelo, agarrando su rostro con dolor - ¡¡ eres un monstruo, asesino!! ¡has matado a mi chico y a mis bebé! – gritó, desgarrando su garganta ante el esfuerzo y el dolor con que emitía sus palabras.

\- Fíjate…no eres tan diferente a mí – sonrió victorioso, sintiendo como su cuerpo dolía tras los golpes siguientes – ¿vas a pegarme hasta que me dejes inconsciente? Somos iguales al fin y al cabo, eh – escupió, sintiendo la sangre acumularse en su boca.

El canela se quedó quieto, observando desde arriba en silencio.

No, él no era un monstruo, él no era como su padre; ganas no le faltaban para desquitarse con él, pero entonces, sería igual de inhumano como su progenitor. Golpeó una ultima vez, chocando a propósito con el suelo, notando el dolor en su mano a causa de la fuerza con la que impactó.

Él era más que eso, era un humano deshecho en dolor y en un vacío indescriptible; era buena persona al fin y al cabo, no podía seguir con aquello si quería seguir siendo él. Se incorporó y salió deprisa del apartamento, dejando a aquel hombre en el suelo, con una risa en su rostro a pesar de las magulladuras que presentaba.

Subió de nuevo al coche, ahogando un grito en medio de todas aquellas lágrimas; levantó la cabeza para observar el cielo azul.

\- Jungkookie dame fuerzas para poder seguir…siento que me asfixio, no sé como hacer esto sin vosotros – sollozó – vuelve…vuelve conmigo, aunque sea un minuto, baja y… permíteme decirte cuanto te amo – rogó, secando sus lágrimas, sintiendo su boca seca y su cuerpo sin energías para seguir adelante.


	2. parte 259

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse debido a la luz que entraba en el dormitorio, observó el cuarto tras frotarse los ojos, vacío, todo en silencio, sus brazos abrazados de la almohada de Jungkook.  
Cayó en la realidad, estaba sólo, el pelinegro ya no volvería a presentarse en su vida.

Se levantó de la cama, observándose en el espejo después, viendo sus ojeras marcadas y ojos hinchados a causa del llanto. Sin ánimos, fue hacia su mesita de noche, tomando su teléfono, para marcar después aquel número.

\- Sólo quiero escucharte una vez más…- susurró para el mismo, colocándose el aparato en la oreja.

Y aquella voz resonó en todo su ser “¡Hola, soy Jungkook! Si no he podido coger la llamada es que no estoy disponible, posiblemente esté comiendo fresitas con mis chispitas y mi tigrecito”  
Se llevó el móvil al pecho, sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos nuevamente.

\- Lo siento…no soy fuerte, no puedo hacerlo, no sé cómo continuar, Jungkookie…te necesito – lloró, tirándose al suelo en la esquina más alejada de la cama, ocultando su rostro en su brazos rodeando sus piernas.

Lloró en silencio, pues su voz ya no era capaz de salir a la superficie; no sabría decir cuantos minutos u horas estuvo así, pero pronto un sonido que ignoró se hizo notar en su cuerpo.  
Unas cálidas manos apartaron las suyas y tomaron su rostro irritado.

Se quedó sin aire por varios segundos, su cabeza había dejado de trabajar por completo.

\- ¿Tae que te ocurre? No llores por favor… - pidió aquella cálida voz.

\- ¿Jun-Jungkook? – susurró, alzando sus manos hasta tocar las contrarias.

\- Claro, ¿Quién voy a ser sino? ¿un fantasma? Buuuuh – rio bonito, observando con dulzura y preocupación al mayor - ¿Qué te ha pasado, mi Tae? – preguntó, quitando las lágrimas del hermoso rostro del chico.

\- Tú has muerto…la bebita también… yo te llamé y saltó el contestador… ¿Qué…qué es esto? – cuestionó confuso, su mente sin saber diferenciar lo que andaba ocurriendo en esa situación.

\- Sólo me quedé sin batería, ¿muerto? ¿De qué hablas? Los bebés están aquí, tan revoltosos como siempre que no te tienen cerca – se terminó de agachar, llevando las manos del pelinegro a su pancita.

\- Yo…yo recuerdo dejarte ir, irme a dormir y entonces…todo eso pasó…- acarició la barriga del joven – estáis aquí de verdad…- murmuró incrédulo, mirando a los ojos al castañito.

\- Creo que has tenido una pesadilla…estás tan estresado y agobiado, lo siento, debí quedarme contigo y nada hubiera pasado…- acarició suave los ricitos del mayor.

\- Una pesadilla…fue un infierno…no puedo respirar si lo pienso…no quiero perderte mi amor, ni a los bebés…voy a cuidaros con todo mi ser – besó tierno donde se encontraban sus dos chispitas, quienes respondieron con unos golpecitos que le hicieron reír y a Jungkook quejarse por lo bajo.

\- Yo…- su rostro se fue poniendo colorado ante aquellas palabras – estoy seguro de que sí… ¿te apetece volver a la cama y seguimos hablando allí? – el contrario asintió levantándose primero para ayudar al pequeño incorporarse.

\- ¿puedo decir algo antes? Siento que si no lo digo ya voy a explotar – preguntó, tomando con cuidado la cintura del menor.

\- Dime, te oigo TaeTae – sonrió, hermoso, contagiándole la sonrisa al mayor, quien ya se encontraba con una mejor cara.

\- Yo… nunca te lo he dicho, pero eres muy importante para mi, más allá de ser quien lleva a nuestros bebés…eres único…y debo decirte cuanto te amo antes de que sea demasiado tarde – mencionó tranquilo – he tenido que sentir lo que es perderte, aunque fuera un sueño, lo noté tan real, he tenido que experimentar eso para aceptar cuanto te amo realmente, estoy enamorado de ti, Jeon Jungkook – elevó el mentón del nombrado, observando aquellos ojos brillantes y esa hermosa sonrisa formada tras sus palabras.

No se esperaba una respuesta, menos que lo siguiente que sucediera fuera que el pequeño rodease su cuello para besarle con parsimonia, jugando con sus lenguas, saboreando sus labios adictivos cual manjar, aquellas sonrisas que se estaban cuando tomaban un pequeño respiro de aire.

\- Yo también te amo, Kim Taehyung, no te haces una idea de cuanto…- murmuró sobre los belfos rosados del mayor.

Y volvieron a besarse mientras andaban a ciegas en la habitación, hasta toparse con la cama, más no se sentaron, sino que se quedaron unos segundos más saboreando sus labios, hasta que un quejido salió de los abultaditos labios del castaño.

\- Ah…chispitas celosas, ¿vosotras también amáis a vuestro papa, cierto? – acarició su vientre.

\- Yo os amo más todavía, pequeñines – se agachó para besar rápido la barriguita – os amo a los tres, mi hermosa familia – se puso de pie, acariciando la pancita antes de acostar al menor en la cama y situarse a su lado para seguir saboreando aquellos adictivos labios.

Hogar, nuevamente se encontraba en casa, aunque nunca la perdió; a veces tenemos que perder algo importante, aunque sea en un sueño, para darnos cuenta de lo mucho que nos importa alguien.


	3. Parte 271

El canela abrió sus ojos, notando una cálida mano acariciar suave sus cabellos; sonrió al sentir los labios del castaño en sus ojos y rostro. Observó al menor acostado a su lado, a aquellos orbes adorándole en su plenitud; alzó su diestra hasta delinear los belfos finos del muchacho.

\- Estás aquí…- susurró ronco, sin borrar su sonrisa cuadrada.

\- Claro…no podía dejarte solo, y además, siendo sinceros, me encanta verte dormir, me transmites tanta paz así – dijo del mismo modo, jugando con sus hebras oscuras.

\- ¿te encanta? ¿eso quiere decir que lo has hecho más de una vez? – miró divertido al joven.

\- Uhm…aquí para su información, le recuerdo que llevo a dos bebés dentro, y bueno, digamos que les gusta formar una fiesta alguna que otra noche y el dormir es un tanto imposible, ¿entiendes, papi que no sabe lo que es tener cuatro piececitos pateando tu barriga? – medio rio, alzando una ceja al ver como el mayor arrugaba su boca.

\- Punto para ti – dijo, moviéndose un poco hasta poder darle un pequeño beso en los labios al castañito, llevando después su mano a la pancita – pequeños…debéis dejar dormir a vuestro papi ¿escucháis? Voy a tener que cantaros en la noche sino – acarició la abultada barriguita con adoración.

\- Tal vez deberías intentarlo…creo que tu voz puede calmar a las pequeñas fieras que llevo dentro – comentó burlón, poniendo su mano sobre la del canela – ah…es increíble, pensar que en menos de tres meses los tendremos en nuestras vidas… -suspiró encantado, sintiendo los sutiles besos que el otro dejaba en su cuello - ¿cómo crees que será? – preguntó, observando al pelinegro con cariño.

\- Hm…será un auténtico caos – vio al menor alzar su ceja confundido – sí, será un hermoso caos; ver a nuestros dos bebés crecer, presenciar sus primeros pasos, oír cuando digan ‘’papá’’ por primera vez…las noches sin pegar ojo, unos comilones con caros antojos; será un poco caótico los primeros meses, pero estoy tranquilo, contigo todo irá bien…- suspiró mirando sincero a los brillantes orbes del de tez nívea – tengo miedo…no puedo negarlo, temo no ser un buen padre al no haber tenido nunca una figura ejemplar…pero daré lo mejor de mí, os amaré y cuidaré lo mejor que sepa, os lo juro – besó tierno los belfos del pequeño mientras acariciaba su mentón y con la otra el vientre, sintiendo a sus pequeño golpear – eh…tranquilos pequeños, en un par de días termino de trabajar y me tendréis para vosotros – bajó hasta besar varias veces donde se encontraban sus hijos.

\- Podrás ser un gran padre Tae, aprenderemos los dos juntos y criaremos a los bebés más hermosos del mundo; junto con el de Jimin claro, que ya me lo veo venir – rio tierno, observando a su pareja.

\- ¿Jimin? ¿qué la pasa a Jimin? – preguntó, sentándose en la cama con rapidez.

\- Oh…no debería decirte ¿has mirado tu móvil? – el pelinegro negó sin entender del todo – anda, míralo – señaló el objeto en su mesita de noche.

Taehyung lo cogió, observando las notificaciones en éste, notando todos los mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenía de Hoseok.

\- ¿pero qué…? ¿qué ha pasado, está bien? ¿han roto o qué? – preguntó, desbloqueando el teléfono para abrir los mensajes.

\- Deberías llamarle…ahora – susurró, sentándose lentamente, colocando la almohada detrás de su espalda.

El chico asintió, buscando al mayor en la lista de contactos, le llamó tras buscar su nombre, escuchando los tonos de llamada, uno, dos, tres…

‘’ ¡Taehyung, por fin contestas!’’ la voz emocionada de Hoseok resonó en todo el cuarto.

‘’ ¿Hobi, estás bien? ¿está todo bien con Jimin?’’ preguntó el pelinegro con preocupación en su voz.

‘’ ¿con Jimin? Estamos genial, dios no te lo vas a creer, yo aún no lo asimilo’’

‘’ ¿el qué no te crees? Cuéntame, mal amigo’’ 

‘’ ¿mal amigo? Llevo más de media hora tratando de contactar contigo, tsk’’

‘’lo siento, estaba muy ocupado durmiendo con mi chico’’ se escusó, con tono burlesco.

‘’ ¿tu chico? ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado TaeTae?’’ se lo imaginó preguntando mientras alzaba las cejas con esa característica sonrisa suya.

‘’bueno, digamos que sí; pero cuenta tu primero Hobi’’ dijo sonriendo, mirando bonito al castañito a su lado.

‘’a ver cómo te lo digo…¡voy a ser papá! – gritó, su voz haciendo eco en la habitación.

‘’ ¿¡qué!? ¿Cuándo te has enterado? Mira que te tengo dicho que no se te olvide usar el condón, dios…’’

‘’vaya…mira quién me lo dice’’ carcajeó ‘’nos hemos enterado hoy, hace unas horas de hecho, no me lo creo dios; estoy que no quepo en mi’’

‘’hm…creo que esto merece una celebración. ¿qué os parece si venís a la hora de cenar y hablamos los cuatro?’’

‘’oh, eso es una idea genial. ¿a Jungkook le parece bien?’’

‘’ ¡sí, me parece perfecto!’’ contestó el nombrado.

‘’perfecto, pues nosotros llevamos la cena, a parte un bote de pepinillos para mi Jiminnie’’

‘’ ¡Yo quiero fresas, gracias Hyung!’’ exclamó tras la línea

\- Pero si has traído fresas…- susurró Taehyung, observando como el menor le sacaba la lengua.

‘’ah…está bien…mi chico con antojos raros y el tuyo con antojos que cuestan un riñón’’

‘’ni me lo recuerdes…no sé cuánto me habré gastado ya’’

\- Y lo que te falta mi amor – dijo bajito, besando la mejilla del canela después.

‘’jajajaja, bueno, entonces nos vemos en unas horas, me voy, que tengo que comprar unas cosillas antes’’

‘’ ¡vale Hyung! Hasta ahora’’ se despidieron los más jóvenes, colgando acto seguido.

\- ¿un bebé? Dios, eso sí que no me lo esperaba – rio Taehyung, abrazando a su pareja

\- ¿viste? Yo tampoco, y lo mejor será que irán a la par en todo, es emocionante – sonrió en el cuello del mayor.

\- Lo es…oh, por cierto, hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar – se apartó, observando el rostro confuso del pequeño – es sobre lo nuestro…en algún momento tendremos que anunciar que   
vamos a ser padre y que estamos juntos – murmuró, haciendo círculos pequeños con el pulgar en la mejilla del menor.

\- ¿estamos juntos? No recuerdo haber aceptado nada – dijo burlón, viendo el rostro ofendido de Taehyung.

\- ¡oh vamos! Me he confesado de la forma más patética y sincera hace menos de una hora. Jungkookie bebé, no me hagas esto ah… os adoro, y quiero amarte a ti y a los pequeñines, quiero estar contigo; hago lo que quieras ahora mismo – hizo un puchero, observando con los ojos grandes al contrario.

\- Hermoso…-sonrió Jungkook - ¿lo que quiera? Pues llevo esperando una hora para comer los pastelitos de fresa y todo lo que he traído para nosotros ¿me lo traerías? – dijo gracioso, riendo al ver como el canela se levantaba rápidamente de la cama.

\- Ya voy, no tardo – se giró, abriendo la puerta para salir.

\- Tae- le llamó el castañito.

\- ¿Qué? – miró al joven sonriéndole desde el colchón.

\- Te quiero – anunció tímido, viendo como el otro se acercaba rápidamente a él y para después cargarle - ¿¡qué haces!? – exclamó cuando se vio agarrando el cuello del pelinegro.

\- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero – repitió, besando la piel blanca del chico – nos vamos a comerlas al salón, ugh…pesas bastante…vamos mis bebés – acomodó el cuerpo del joven en sus manos, caminando después fuera de la habitación.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Oye peque, no me has contestado a lo de antes – dijo después de tragar su tartita de fresa.

\- Uhm…podemos decirlo cuando quieras, supongo que es mejor antes de que nazcan, ¿tu tienes algo en la mente? – preguntó feliz, saboreando en su boca el dulzor de aquella fruta.

\- De hecho quería hacerlo el próximo mes, creo que cuanto antes mejor, podemos ir dejando algunas cosas caer por redes sociales, para que bueno, ¿no sea tan chocante? – rodó los ojos, viendo pasar las ideas por su cabeza.

\- Sí, puede ser buena opción esa, que nos vean juntos y en enero lo soltamos. ¡oh pronto es tu cumple! – exclamó mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír de una forma incriminatoria.

\- Oh es verdad, en un par de semanas; ese día quiero no tener preocupaciones por mi padre y pasarla genial con vosotros y Hobi y Jimin si quieren venir – comentó alegre.

\- No te preocupes por ese, no sabe dónde vivimos; podemos montar una pequeña fiesta, va a encantarte amor – el canela sonrió ante tal apodo, encantado de como sonaba viniendo de Jungkook.

\- Es cierto, estoy seguro de que lo será; no necesito gran cosa ¿sí? No vayáis a pasaros. Por cierto, he tomado una decisión en cuanto a mi padre…- el pequeño asintió en silencio, escuchándole atento 

– voy a dejar de pagarle las cosas y de darle dinero, no me importa ya, no puedo vivir con la preocupación de no saber que puede decir; cuando anunciemos lo nuestro no tendrá nada con que amenazar, ya dejaré de mandarle dinero y será el último mes que le pague el piso; que se busque la vida, no merece mi ayuda, ese hombre me ha hecho la vida imposible – se acercó al menor, abrazando su pancita 

– creo que ya es hora que sea feliz contigo y con mis chispitas – besó la sien del pequeño, quien sonrió y le miró bonito.

\- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, estoy orgulloso de ti, todo irá a mejor, ya verás…pronto tendremos nuestra preciosa familia – giró su cabeza para besar la frente de su mayor - ¿te parece si vamos preparando un poco las cosas para cuando lleguen Hobi y Jimin? – murmuró, encantado por la calidez que le transmitía el canela.

\- Sí, no creo que tarden mucho en llegar, pero tú quédate descansando, no quiero que hagas mucho esfuerzo, los pequeños te tienen cansado, no lo niegues ni escondas más…- tomó su rostro, colocando su pulgar cerca de sus ojos – no hace falta que te tapes las ojeras con maquillaje…desde que me has dicho eso en la cama me he dado cuenta de lo poco que descansas, debe ser difícil y cansado; tú túmbate y cierra un poquito los ojos ¿vale? – besó los dos ojos del chico, observándole con adoración mientras éste le sonreía con los orbes acuosos.

Y es que el amor debe cuidarse, ver cuando la otra parte necesita algo y estar siempre ahí, siempre y cuando no se llegue tarde.


	4. parte 310

El tiempo estaba pasando realmente rápido; Jungkook empezó el directo haría una media hora, quería sentarse en la mesa y poner el teléfono en un trípode chiquito, pero le dolía la espalda en demasía si estaba mucho rato sentado, además que se podría notar más su pancita; así que optó por poner una pila de almohadas y quedar semisentado en la cama, de esa forma era mucho más cómodo aunque tuviera que cargar el teléfono todo el rato.

Se encontraba leyendo comentarios y contestándolos, la verdad que hacía mucho que no hablaba con sus fans y aquellos mensajes y pequeñas conversaciones le traían mucha nostalgia de cuando no se encontraba en esa esas situaciones.

Siguió leyendo los mensajes de sus fans, en busca de alguno al que responder.

‘’ Estuviste muy inactivo por estos meses, me sentí algo aliviada al ver la última foto que subiste. Y perdón si soy algo atrevida, pero ¿Por qué desapareciste estos meses? ¿Estás enfermo o algo parecido? Pdta: ¡Te extrañamos! No olvides que siempre estaremos contigo pase lo que pase ‘’

\- Sé que estuve inactivo…y lamento eso, ocurrieron cosas inesperadas y tuve que tomar algunas medidas; siento si os he preocupado – sonrió a la cámara – y no, no fue por enfermedad ni nada, estoy sano como un roble, aunque digamos que llevo mucho a cuestas, pero pronto me tendréis de vuelta; yo también os extraño y gracias por seguir a mi lado – hizo corazoncitos al teléfono mientras reía tímido.

‘’ ¿Kookie como se ha sentido? ¿qué ha hecho en este tiempo que no ha Estado tan activo te estas cuidando bien?’’

\- Ahora me encuentro mejor, cansado pero bueno, gajes del oficio – se mordió el labio - ¿algo que haya hecho en este tiempo? Uhm…si tuviera que describir estos meses…diría que fueron los meses de la fresa; ¡enserio no paro de comer fresa, en cualquier comida! Están riquísimas y bueno, no puedo escapar a la tentación – encogió los hombros.

‘’Hemos podido ver que tu relación con Taehyung se ha vuelto muy cercana, ¿cómo ha sido eso?’’ 

\- Hm…pues resulta que nos hicimos muy amigos después de las premiaciones, y también me ha estado ayudando en cositas durante estos meses ¡y tenemos amigos en común! Así que bueno, no ha   
sido difícil entablar una buena relación con él – sonrió sincero, sintiendo como sus pequeños pegaban en su vientre y tuvo que aguantar un quejido disimulado en una mueca.

Iba a seguir leyendo, pero la puerta de la habitación le hizo alzar la vista del móvil y sonreírle hermoso a la persona que había entrado; Taehyung con Tannie en brazos, éste lamiéndole la mejilla mientras   
el canela le acariciaba.

Le saludó con la mano tras soltar a Yeontan, quien se puso a corretear contento por el piso; el chico rio bajo antes de acercarse en silencio a la cama, sabia que el castaño estaba aún en directo.

¿debería aprovechar el momento?

Jungkook relamió su boca nervioso al ver como el canela se subía a la cama y se ponía a la altura de su barriga, alzó la tela de la camisa para dejar la piel desnuda, besando después repetidamente el lugar   
donde se encontraba creciendo sus bebés; Jungkook rio enternecido, amaba cuando Taehyung hacía eso, era tan adorable. Pero por un segundo se olvidó; seguía en vivo.

‘’ ¡Mirad que sonrisa!’’ ‘’ ¿Quién ha llegado y por qué le sonríe tan bonito?’’ ‘’¿a quien miras con tanto amor Jungkookie?’’ eran alguno de los comentarios.

\- Oh, solo…ha llegado un amigo, no os preocupéis – dijo nervioso, viendo como no había colado del todo su mentira.

\- ¿amigo? Preséntame bien Jungkookie – susurró, trepando hasta quedar con la cara del canela enfrente de la suya, no viéndose en el directo por la lejanía que mantenía el mayor.

Pero esa cercanía se vio mermada cuando el pelinegro bajó su rostro y acunar el ajeno entre sus manos, quedaron a escasos milímetros. Mierda ¿Qué estaba pensando Taehyung? Ya habían visto al mayor y en aquella posición solo podría crear… un beso, creó un beso uniendo sus labios tras murmurar un ‘’He vuelto a casa mi amor’’ que derritió el corazón del joven.

Notaba el móvil vibrar, seguro que el live estaba colapsado al ver a aquellos dos idols besarse de esa forma tan delicada y cariñosa, de las sonrisas que se veían en mitad del acto, de sus respiraciones acompasada.

Se separaron, Jungkook quedó un poco aturdido, se lamió los labios antes de caer en lo que había sucedido.

Taehyung le había besado en frente de millones de personas, ¿Cómo mierda iba a excusar aquello?

Observó el móvil que apuntaba a ellos, los comentarios volando y cientos de notificaciones invadiendo su pantalla; el canela tomó el móvil con sus manos, enfocándose mientras se alejaba un poco del menor.

\- Bueno…teníamos que contarlo en algún momento y… ¿sorpresa? – se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza – Jungkook y yo estamos juntos, como podéis ver – rio, mirando los comentarios y al castaño, quien se encontraba atónito y con los colores subidos en su rostro. 

Trataba de leer algunos comentarios, pero joder, era imposible. El pelinegro se levanto de la cama, dejando aún más confundido al pequeño.

\- Mi vida, ¿aprovechamos? – se tocó su barriga, dándole a entender lo correcto al otro; el chico asintió tímido y con miedo – levántate, te ayudo – dejó el móvil en la mesa, acercándose al menor para ayudarle - ¿estás seguro? – murmuró en el oído del joven.

\- Deberías de haberme preguntado eso antes de besarme, tonto – pegó un flojito en el hombre del mayor – digámoslo, total, si van a venir los medios y las personas que sea de una vez – suspiró acariciando su pancita con un poco de preocupación.

\- Todo irá bien cielo, las empresas han aprobado todo, salgamos al mundo Jungkookie – besó rápido los labios suaves antes de volver a por el teléfono y enfocarse – bueno…tenemos que contaros otra cosa…Kook, voy a mostrarte, ¿esta bien? – el mencionado asintió, sintiendo de pronto su cuerpo temblar. 

Taehyung cambio la cámara, enfocando primero el rostro del menor para poco a poco ir alejándose, hasta dejar el cuerpo completo registrado en el directo, se agarraba la pancita y miraba con timidez y temor a la cámara. El canela volvió a enfocarse a él, esta vez acercándose hasta quedar agachado enfrente del vientre del menor, besó por sobre la tela, sonriendo y acariciándola con la nariz; volvió a levantarse, enfocando esta vez a Jungkook y a él mismo.

\- Estamos a escasos meses de formar una hermosa familia… nuestros bebés nacerán en menos de tres meses, y dios, no quepo en mi cuerpo de la alegría – sonrió a la cámara, besando la mejilla del joven después – no queríamos seguir ocultándolo, amamos a nuestros fans, pero tenemos miedo, de hecho aún tenemos… - dijo sincero.

\- No es algo fácil de asimilar, os entiendo – rio, recordando cómo se sentía él después de la noticia – esta es la razón real por la que me he ido de las redes y hace poco Taehyung también…necesitamos tiempo y apoyo para poder tener un ambiente seguro para nuestros bebés…ah sí, serán dos, una niña y un niño; hizo doblete el señor de aquí – golpeó al canela – os pedimos que nos apoyéis, si no os gusta la noticia del embarazo y nuestra relación, por favor iros, pero no hagáis las cosas más difíciles; os amamos y por ello os pedimos comprensión – asintieron los dos – y bueno…no tenemos mucho más que decir, es posible que ahora nos veáis juntos en las redes y subamos ahí nuestras cosa; os mantendremos informado y esperamos veros muy pronto; nos tenemos que ir, que se me enfría el udón y quiero mis fresas – se despidió riendo, lanzando besos al aire antes del cortar el directo.  
Habían salido al mundo; ahora estaban tan libres como…expuestos.


	5. Parte 341

Jungkook se encontraba tumbado en el sofá, acariciando su pancita mientras comía las pocas fresas que quedaban en su casa. Sus chispitas parecían muy felices y revoltosas. Él sabía que estaban creciendo sanas y eso le hacía sentir mucho mejor.

  
Ya faltaban pocos meses para que tanto él como Taehyung tuvieran a esas preciosas chispitas en sus brazos, para que Yeontan jugueteara feliz a su alrededor, para que los 5 pudieran ser la familia más feliz del universo.

Estuvo pensando un rato en como ocurrió todo. ¿Quién iba a decirle que por querer acostarse con aquel idol tan conocido iba a acabar formando una familia y que él se convertiría en la persona que más amaría por siempre? Ni se lo pudo haber imaginado. Pero ahora estaba disfrutando felizmente de la vida que le había tocado.

Sí, pasaron semanas complicadas entre paparazzis y fans que generaban odio. Apenas podían salir a la calle sin que les sacaran fotos, les siguieran, logrando agobiar al menor y les hicieran miles de preguntas. Pero el se sentía seguro junto a Taehyung, y al llegar a casa podía volver a ser feliz rodeado de la dulce y cuidadosa atención que le daba el mayor. Jungkook sentía que era la persona con el corazón más puro que había conocido jamás.

Tras varios minutos, el castaño se encontraba apunto de comerse la ultima fresa cuando el timbre de su hogar sonó haciendo que se detuviera en seco. 

  
\- Que raro ¿Tae se habrá olvidado la llave? ¿O quizás sea Jimin? -

Se echó la última fresa a la boca y se levantó con mucho cuidado del sofá. Caminó firmemente hacia el telefonillo para mirar por la pequeña pantalla y ver quien era la persona que interrumpía su lindo descanso. Sin embargo, no logró ver de quien se trataba, pues se encontraba de espaldas y solo podía apreciar que era la figura de un hombre.

  
\- Seguro sea algún vecino. Abriré a ver si es que necesita algo -

Continuó camino de la puerta y escucho a lo lejos como su celular no dejaba de sonar haciéndole saber que varios mensajes le estaban llegando sin parar. Pensó en si volver atrás por si se trataba de una emergencia, pero ya estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta por lo que decidió ignorarlos.

Jungkook puso su mano sobre el pomo y lo giró. Abrió lentamente la puerta con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro hasta ver la misma figura que minutos atrás.

  
\- Hola ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? -

Poco a poco la figura se dio la vuelta haciendo que Jungkook pudiera ver un rostro que no terminaba de asociar. ¿Acaso era un vecino nuevo?

\- hola, disculpa que te moleste, pero se me ha ido la luz en casa y necesito llamar a la compañia ¿podria usar tu teléfono? - preguntó, sonriendo de forma ladina.

  
\- oh...claro pase, no hay problema- dijo, invitandole a pasar.

  
Y sin mas aquel hombre que habia hecho de la vida de su hijo un infierno, entró en la casa de su pareja. Pobre Jungkook, que no reconoció al causante de aquella pesadilla que parecia cobrar vida en la realidad.


	6. Parte 349

Sus ojos se abrieron lento, la clara luz que entraba en la habitación deslumbrándole por completo, se quejó, frotándose los ojos para conseguir enfocar su entorno.  
Paredes blancas, aquellos sonidos, la cama y los sillones… ¿estaba en el hospital? ¿Qué había pasado después de…?

Oh mierda, sus bebés. Se llevó sus manos hacia su barriga, suspiró aliviado al sentirla igual de abultada, cerró los ojos para concentrarse solamente en percibir algún movimiento de sus pequeñines.

\- Estás bien…estáis bien – escuchó decir, junto a una mano acariciar su vientre

\- Ah…-sollozó contento al sentir a sus bebés moverse dentro suyo – Tae…- le llamó, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con el mayor sentado al lado de la cama.

\- Lo siento…siento haber tardado tanto en llegar mi amor – su tono era de pura tristeza y culpabilidad, tomó las manos del castañito para besarlas con cariño.

\- No… no fue tu culpa, debí haber visto antes los mensajes – observó atento al pelinegro - ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿por qué llevas el pijama del hospital tú? – preguntó preocupado, mirando una de las manos del mayor vendada.

\- Cuando llegué me enfrenté con mi padre…consiguió hacerme un corte en el pómulo y me corté la mano izquierda tratando de protegerme, fui tonto y puse la mano en la hoja del cuchillo – suspiró – también me dio algunos golpes mientras trataba zafarse de mi y bueno…no es nada grave, solo unos arañazos y moratones, pero aún así quieren que me quede 24h en observación – sonrió triste, con un atisbo de culpabilidad.

\- Oh… dios…lo siento tanto Tae – alzó sus brazos, siendo abrazado suave por su pareja, quien comenzó a llorar en su hombro sin ningún aviso.

\- Tenía miedo, tanto miedo de que pudiera hacerte algo…cuando llegué y te vi con esas heridas en la barriga, atado y a punto de perder el conocimiento juro que el mundo se me echó encima – sollozo, subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar el pelo del chico – no sé que hubiera hecho si os llego a perder a alguno; mi padre lo está pagando, pero es imperdonable ¿qué mierda le pasaba? ¿por qué nunca puedo ser feliz? – sorbió por la nariz, alejándose un poco hasta mirar a los ojos brillantes del contrario – no quiero que sigas aguantando todo lo que llevo encima, si sigues conmigo sufrirás más aún…parece que no estoy destinado a ser feliz en esta vida, y no puedo permitirme el arrastrarte conmigo por mucho que te ame – acarició su rostro, besando sin aliento los labios del más joven.

\- ¿de qué estás hablando Taehyung? ¿a qué te refieres con que tu padre lo está pagando? – susurró, sintiendo un nudo crearse en su garganta.

\- Antes de que despertaras me habló una doctora… mi padre está en quirófano, ha tenido un derrame cerebral mientras y aunque están tratando de controlarlo no saben cómo quedará después; estaba con un tratamiento de algo, y bueno, se dio un golpe en la cabeza de la caída que tuvo en casa y…ah… no creo que sea bueno para ti ni para los bebés tener a un padre como yo, merecéis estar seguros y con alguien que- fue interrumpido por los labios del castaño, quien le besó tembloroso.

\- No…no vuelvas a decir eso, tú eres mi lugar seguro, no quiero que se te pase de nuevo por la cabeza ese pensamiento de irte, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no me importa que ocurra porque sé que siempre estarás a mi lado – susurró en sus labios – tener miedo está bien, amor, pero no puedes permitir que te ciegue; llevas luchado mucho, eres fuerte, y apuesto mi vida por lo gran padre que vas a ser. Es a ti a quien quiero en mi vida, es a ti a quien amo ¿entiendes? – juntó sus frentes, dándole un beso esquimal al mayor, quien sollozaba en silencio.

\- No te merezco…no lo hago, te adoro tanto, tengo miedo de que acabéis mal alguno, no…no me lo perdonaría – aspiró su aroma, sonriendo triste – ese loco…¿qué era lo que quería? – preguntó mirándole con miedo a los ojos.

\- Quería llevarse a nuestro niño…dice que no podía permitir que criásemos dos hombres a un chico y dios… fue tan horrible todo, ¿no les ha pasado nada a los bebés? – cuestionó, sintiendo al pelinegro ya más tranquilo.

\- Será hijo de la grandísima…. – suspiró fuerte – no les ha pasado nada, pudieron sacarte gran parte de las pastillas y te pusieron otras cosas que no entiendo, además de que los cortes no fueron profundos, estáis a salvo… - sonrió bonito, contagiándole al menor.

\- Menos mal… ahora no te alejes de mí, por favor; prometo mirar siempre por la mirilla – rio dulce – el próximo mes salgo de cuentas…disfrutemos de este tiempo antes de que nos pasemos las noches en vela dándole de comer a los pequeños y cambiando pañales – Taehyung no pudo evitar reír, acariciando con amor su pancita.

\- No voy a decir que esté listo para lo que se viene, pero va a ser la experiencia más bonita de mi vida junto a ti, mi amor -besó dulce y delicado al menor – por cierto, creo que deberías hablarle a Jimin en cuanto puedas, Hobi me ha dicho que está histérico y que tienen a Tannie raptado mientras estemos aquí – hizo un pequeño puchero.

\- ¿por qué dices raptado? – rio con ternura.

\- Porque será un infierno para mi chiquitín, seguro que le tratan como un bebé…ah…- negó con dolor fingido.

\- Pero si tu le tratas como uno, incluso a nosotros; bobo – alzó una ceja, mirándole con gracia.

Taehyung rio, bajando su rostro hasta poder besar el vientre cubierto del menor, para después abrazarle suave.

\- Eso es porque sois lo más bonito de mi vida, mis bebés, mis pequeños, mi familia


	7. Parte 343

\- Puede usar el teléfono fijo si quiere, está ahí, al lado de la tele – lo señaló con su índice mientras se acercaba donde se encontraba su teléfono.

Miró curioso su móvil, leyendo las notificaciones sin desbloquear el aparato, tenía varios mensajes de Jimin, Hobi y Tae; sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al leer ‘’ Mi padre debe estar por allí, por nada en el mundo abras la puerta, por favor, mi amor...’’

Dio un paso atrás, girando su cuerpo para ver la zona del teléfono fijo vacío; el padre de Taehyung no se encontraba ahí… ¿dónde…?  
Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar de pensar cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle y tapar su boca y nariz con un pañuelo, trató de forcejear, pero…poco a poco todo se fue volviendo negro.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo el pánico en su sistema al no ver completamente nada, sintió una tela rodeando su cabeza, tapando sus ojos; trató de moverse pero se encontró con sus muñecas atadas tras la espalda y sus pies libres por el momento. Escuchó unos pasos antes de tensarse en aquella superficie, estaba blanda ¿sería su cama? Giró su rostro hacia la derecha, oliendo al momento, era el aroma de Taehyung, se encontraba en su habitación, al menos no lo había sacado de casa.

\- Joder, si que pesas, no puedo cargarte hasta fuera, creo que estoy demasiado mayor – oyó quejarse al hombre.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó firme pero con miedo.

\- Me quitaste una cosa que era mía, ahora voy a cobrarlo quitándote a ti lo que tienes…- sintió las manos del señor sobre su barriga, acariciándola de una forma que hacía su cuerpo erizarse.

Pegó una patada al aire, chocando con el estómago del hombre, quien gritó de dolor y tras unos pocos segundos volvió en sí.

\- ¿pero qué cojones haces, niñato? – notó sus manos apretarse fuertemente contra su vientre.

\- ¡para, para, para! – gritó de dolor - ¡ah, ah; duele, basta! ¡Les haces daño! – pidió alto, sintiendo después la presión irse.

\- Voy a ir al grano, no voy a entretenerme más contigo – escuchó como rebuscaba y sacaba cosas de algún lugar.

Tenía que sacar tiempo de alguna forma, entretenerlo, Taehyung llegaría en cualquier momento, y no podía permitir que le pasase nada malo a sus chispitas; daría su vida por ella si fuera necesario en ese momento.

\- ¿qué quieres, dinero? Puedo darte todo el que quieras, pero por favor, déjanos en paz – dijo, lamiéndose los labios nerviosos.

\- No quiero dinero ahora mismo. Tú has hecho que mi hijo sea así; por dios, ¿gay? No puedo permitirlo, aunque parece demasiado tarde, así que…si no me equivoco vas a tener a un niño y una niña ¿verdad? – Jungkook asintió nervioso sintiendo después algo afilado clavarse en su vientre – yo que tu no me movería, no queremos que nadie salga malherido ¿o sí? – hizo una leve presión con el objeto y trazó varias líneas horizontales, escuchando un quejido proveniente del castaño – vamos a hacer algo…tú te quedas con la niña y yo me llevo al chico, así lo crio como es debido y no con dos padres; todos salimos ganando, nadie sale herido de más y los dos bebés se salvan, aunque solo vayas a criar a uno – dejó de sentir la punta afilada, para dar paso a un sonido de algo pequeño caer.

\- Estás loco…no, no puedes hacer eso…-buscó una excusa rápida – aún no puede nacer, si lo haces podría tener algún problema – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- No importa, si es un verdadero Han sobrevivirá, ahora abre la boca – notó la mano del hombre en su barbilla, empujándola hacia abajo.  
Abrió la boca a la fuerza, sintiendo como unas pastillas caían dentro, en silencio la cerró.

\- ¿las has tragado? Abre la boca – pero en lugar de obedecer se las escupió a la cara – serás…abre la boca, y tómalas todas; si de verdad te importa tu vida y la de esos bebés ábrela; como vuelvas a escupirlas lo haremos por las malas, y no creo que eso sea agradable, ¿verdad? – amenazó, poniendo una de las pastillas contra los labios del pequeño y apretaba su barriga con malicia.

\- ¡vale, vale! ¡me las tomo, para que duele mucho! – sollozó, abriendo la boca voluntariamente.

El hombre metió todas las pastillas en la boca, dándole un poco de agua para facilitarle el tragar, asegurándose que realmente las había ingerido completamente.

\- ¿qué…qué me has dado? – preguntó, asustado por la gran cantidad de medicamentos que había tomado de una vez.

\- Nada que les haga daño a ellos; así para ti será menos doloroso. Ves si al final no soy tan malo; vamos a esperar a que hagan efecto, no quiero que te escuchen chillar los vecino – escuchó al hombre alejarse un poco de él.

No supo realmente cuántos minutos pasaron, pero le pareció eterna aquella espera, aunque, la verdad no sabía si quería que pasase el tiempo. Su cuerpo comenzó a pesar, y su conciencia nublarse peligrosamente, a la vez que sus extremidades se iban durmiendo.

\- ¿Qué…m-me has…da…dado? – preguntó con dificultad, sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse.

\- Vaya, ya está haciendo efecto…perfecto, comencemos – le escuchó decir.  
Lo próximo que sintió fue algo clavarse en su vientre, pero no le dolió, maldición ¿cómo era posible? Trató de hablar, pero tenía todo nublado, su mente daba vueltas y no era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación, pero pronto unos sonidos borrosos se hicieron presente, la presión en su estómago había cesado, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero aprovechó para levantarse como pudo de la cama e ir caminando hasta el baño apoyándose en la pared del cuarto, aunque no viera, las noches de náuseas le habían permitido memorizar cada rincón de aquella habitación. Con el pie palpó el suelo hasta sentir el inodoro; cada vez se notaba más pesado y menos consciente, necesitaba sacar de su sistema aquellas pastillas; hizo el intento de agacharse, pero acabó cayendo en el suelo, golpeando su cabeza contra este.

Poco le importó vomitar en el suelo parte de lo que se había tomado; desde el embarazo se había vuelto muy sensible y no le costaba mucho provocarse el vómito, aunque en su estado no pudo hacerlo como quiso, maldiciendo y sollozando por lo bajo al no ser capaz de ver nada, ni de poder identificar los sonidos de fuera.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue alguien sostenerle por detrás y deshacer las ataduras en sus muñecas, quitándole después la venda que cubría sus ojos; los abrió, no consiguiendo enfocar ni crear una imagen nítida de quien se encontraba con él; pero la poca conciencia que tenía la uso para concentrarse y oler el cuello de quien le abrazaba por la espalda.

\- T-Tae…tengo…sue…ño – consiguió decir en un hilo de voz.

\- No te duermas amor, por favor; lo siento, siento haber tardado tanto… ¿qué te ha hecho? – sollozó, aunque el menor no consiguió entenderle del todo.

\- No…las chispitas, no las… no las si-siento…- fue lo último que consiguió modular antes de no poder evitar que sus párpados se cerrasen.


	8. Parte 371

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO ANTES DE LEER!!
> 
> Si no te gusta el contenido +18 saltate esta parte, no pasa nada nada si no la lees.  
> Si la lees recuerda que es ficcion, y ademas en la siguiente narración no aparece el nombre de nadie para evitar algun tipo de problema.  
> Pd: disculpad que no sea el +18 que estais acostumbrados a leer, con todo esto debo ir de a poco para ir viendo. Espero que igualmente sea de vuestro agrado.

El pelinegro terminó de preparar la primera parte de las costillas, las dejó en el horno a la temperatura que indicaba la receta, se lavó las manos y recogió todo lo que había ensuciado.

Tarareando, se puso a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta cerrada de su habitación, al poner la mano sobre el pomo le pareció escuchar su nombre desde el otro lado; ladeó la cabeza y arrugó las cejas, confuso giró hasta abrir despacio la puerta.

Y tan pronto como entró en el cuarto, sus ojos se abrieron y su boca se secó por completo. Y es que digamos que no todos los días uno va a su habitación con la intención de encontrarse a su pareja desnudo, boca arriba, con un vibrador entrando y saliendo de su interior.

\- N-no es lo que parece… - se sentó rápido en la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas mientras que gemía chiquito en el proceso.

\- ¿ah no? ¿te estás haciendo tu mismo un examen de próstata o qué? – alzó una ceja, lamiéndose el labio inferior mientras se acercaba a la cama.

\- Yo…ah… ¿tú no ibas a tardar dos horas? – murmuró avergonzado.

\- Tarda en hacerse eso, pero no creerías que iba a quedarme viendo a las costillas por ese tiempo ¿no? – preguntó irónicamente, sacándose la camiseta para subirse después al colchón 

\- ¿qu-qué haces? – se sintió expuesto al ver como el mayor quitaba la sábana que le cubría, poniéndose a un lado después para acercar su rostro al propio.

\- Pues…quiero ayudarte, ¿por qué no me avisas hm? Que feo por tu parte – besó suave la piel del cuello del castaño, subiendo a sus labios para besarle con parsimonia.

\- ¿avisarte? ¿te parezco atractivo así? – suspiró encantado por cómo los belfos del contrario le hacían sentir.

\- Claro que sí, eres hermoso, no importa cuantos kilos tengas de más mi amor – dijo sincero.

\- Yo…pensaba que no querrías hacerlo porque no te parecería atractivo o…ah…no sé, sólo aprovechaba cuando tú trabajabas o salías a comprar – murmuró, mordiéndose el labio al sentir las manos del pelinegro rozar con sus sensibles botones.

\- ¿qué…? ¿pero cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto tú solo? – preguntó dolido.

\- Uhm…bastante tiempo, desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti…y digamos que el embarazo me ha subido el libido increíblemente y…mhg…- echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados al sentir como el canela le sacaba el juguete de su interior.

\- ¿me estás diciendo que me he hecho no sé cuantas pajas en la ducha o me he tenido que bajar mis asuntos con agua fría cuando tranquilamente podría haberte hecho el amor todas esas veces? Increíble, estoy ofendido…no sé como has dudo de mi de esa forma – se llevó a la boca uno de los pezones del más joven, lamiéndolo y jalándolo suave, escuchando como el chico temblaba y gemía su nombre.

\- No…los tengo muy sensible…por favor…- pidió, siendo ignorado por el mayor, quien siguió en la tarea de lamer y hacer fricción en sus botones.

\- Es tu castigo, en serio me molesta que pienses que soy tan superficial; no me importa tu físico, siempre serás lo más hermoso ante mis ojos; me provocas en todos los sentidos – besó con lengua al de tez nívea, buscando ambos cuerpos más contacto entre sí - ¿no ves como me tienes de duro ya? – rio, rozándose aún con los bóxer en los muslos del joven.

\- Hazme el amor ahora, hagámoslo mientras podamos – rogó en los labios ajenos, bajando rápido la ropa interior del pelinegro.

\- Pero puedo hacerte daño…no quiero eso por muchas ganas que tenga – hizo una mueca.

\- ¿has visto lo que me has sacado hace unos minutos? – rio, negando divertido – no me vas a hacer daño mientras no seas brusco, ni vayas fuerte o me aplastes; por favor, amor, si me duele algo te aviso, lo juro – prometió, mirando dulce a los orbes brillantes de su amante.

El de tez canela le besó una última vez antes de sonreírle y girarle de costado con delicadeza. Una vez se colocaron en la típica posición de cucharita, enredaron sus piernas de manera cómoda, para después el mayor tomar su miembro y penetrarle lento, despacio, sintiendo como su interior le tomaba tan cálido y se apretaba en él.

Ambos gimieron al unísono cuando entró por completo, se tomaron las manos mientras el canela besaba su cuello y mandíbula.

\- Adoro como te sientes amor…pero…- suspiró, viendo al pequeño girar su cabeza para mirarle – me he vuelto a olvidar el condón – rio sobre la piel ajena.

\- Dios… ¿enserio te estás preocupando por el preservativo? ¿ahora? Idiota, no puedo quedarme más embarazado aún – carcajeó, sintiendo completo, no tan solo físicamente, sino emocionalmente.

Rieron suave por unos momentos, dando paso después a los movimientos lentos y efectivos del pelinegro, quien, junto con sus cuidadosos embistes y la estimulación en el miembro contrario, hacía a éste temblar y gemir de placer su nombre.

El menor no tardó mucho en acabar, lloriqueando de placer mientras sentía a su pareja buscar su propio clímax en él, terminando en su interior a los pocos minutos. El canela giró a su chico con cuidado, ambos sonrieron y se besaron tranquilos, hasta que poco a poco el sueño les ganó.

Una alarma les hizo despertar, el mayor se giró perezoso, apagando aquel sonido del infierno, iba a volverse a dormir hasta que se acordó.

\- Las costillas…-lloriqueó, levantándose molesto de la cama; mientras que el castañito se reía tierno al ver a su novio tan pancho desnudo por su casa.


	9. Parte 379

De un extremo para el otro, así se encontraba el canela, sintiendo unas gran ansias por conocer a sus bebés y saber como se encontraba su pareja; pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, había aparecido todavía y eso le hacía sentir aún más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba. Mientras tanto, un somnoliento Jimin descansaba sobre el pecho de su chico, quien le acariciaba la barriguita con cariño y seguía con su mirada al pelinegro, quien hacía oídos sordos a todo lo que le decía.

De repente la puerta sonó, pasando después un joven doctor a la sala de espera privada.

\- ¿La pareja del joven Jeon? – preguntó, mirando atento a los tres chicos.

\- Yo, yo soy ¿cómo está, y los bebés? Tardaron mucho…- comentó rápido, acercándose al médico.

\- Su novio está bien; hemos intentado retrasar todo lo posible el parto, pero no ha sido posible controlar al pequeño; la intervención ha ido bien, así que, enhorabuena señor Kim, es padre de un niño y una niña preciosa – sonrió grande – ahora mismo le están haciendo pruebas y terminando con sus hijos, su pareja está en la habitación, puede entrar con él, está algo cansado y dolorido, pero puede estar con él; en cuanto acaben con los bebés os lo llevaremos a la habitación. Enhorabuena a los dos – hizo una reverencia, marchándose después del lugar.

\- ¡y-yo, soy papa, Hobi! – dijo feliz, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡lo he oído, ahora no te pongas a llorar, llevas esperando casi nueve meses, ve con tu chico y llórale a él! – comentó, acariciando los cabellos de su novio.

\- ¡vale, os aviso cuando podáis entrar! – corrió hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de los dos.

\- No te preocupes, es muy pronto aún, Jimin está dormido, quiero que descanse; tu tranquilo. Anda ya y corre – sonrió, suspirando contento cuando por fin pudo cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse mejor con su chico en aquella sala privada.  
.  
.  
.  
.

\- ¡Mi amor! ¿cómo estás? – preguntó contento al castañito, quien le miraba adormilado en la cama.

\- Tengo sueño y me duele el cuerpo tanto que quiero pegarle a alguien si pudiera; pero para ti digamos que estoy bien – alzó una ceja, recibiendo gustoso el beso en sus labios del pelinegro.

\- Has sido muy fuerte…gracias por haber aguantado todos estos meses con los niños tú sólo… ahora va a comenzar lo hermoso y difícil de ser padres – le dio un beso esquimal, viendo al otro sonreír cuando se sentó en el sillón al lado de la cama.

\- ¿cómo…cómo están los bebés? – preguntó, viendo que tan solo se encontraban ellos en la habitación.

\- Pronto los traerán, les están haciendo unas pruebas; cierra los ojos mientras, mi vida – acarició la frente del mismo.

No sabrían decir cuando tiempo pasó hasta que el sonido de la puerta les despertó, sí, el canela tampoco pudo resistirse mucho a pegar una mini cabezada. Ambos miraron entrar a dos jóvenes con unas cunas blancas y unas pequeñas cositas moviéndose dentro de ellas.

\- Hola a los dos, os traemos a vuestros pequeñines – sonrió dulce la chica.

\- Sí, pero antes debemos registrar sus nombres ¿pueden decirnos como se llaman? – comentó el chico que antes le dio la noticia a Taehyung.

\- La pequeña es Kim Haneul – dijo el mayor.

\- Y el pequeño se llama Kim Hanbyeol – finalizó el diciendo el castañito.

\- Bien, pueden cogerles si quieren, tengan mucho cuidado con la cabeza, se tienen que formar, sobre todo la de la niña, está bastante más pequeña, estén muy atentos – ambos asintieron felices, no pudiendo ocultar las sonrisas de sus rostros.

El mayor se levantó para tomar a sus niños, en cuanto los vio en la cuna sus ojos se humedecieron ante las dos criaturitas que descansaban en la cuna, eran tan hermosos, aún teniendo unas pocas horas de vida. Cogió con cuidado a la pequeña, besando su frente con amor para acto seguido dejarla en los brazos de su otro padre, quien le miraba expectante y con admiración mientras se la daba; tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño, sentándose después en el espacio libre que había en la gran cama, colocándose al lado de Jungkook cómodo, observando a ambos pequeñines como si fueran lo más bonito del mundo. 

Aunque para su mundo lo eran.

\- Bienvenido Hanbyeol… ¿tenías muchas ganas de salir por lo que veo, no? – dijo tierno, acariciando con delicadeza la manita del niño que le miraba con los ojos grande.

\- Hola mi hermosa Haneul, nuestra bella sorpresita – comentó bajito, atento a la pequeña que mantenía sus ojitos cerrados - ¿es…es normal que no me mire o reaccione? – comentó, preocupado al ver como el mayor si observaba al canela y la pequeña no abría sus ojos siquiera.

\- Tenemos que informarles de su condición de hecho…- comentó la chica, mirando con una sonrisa apretada a los dos.

\- ¿condición? ¿le ocurre algo? – preguntó esta vez Taehyung

\- Hanbyeol está perfecto, muy sano, más grande que la bebita, pueden observar eso – hizo una pausa – y la pequeña no ha dado respuesta en las pruebas de otoemisiones que le hacemos a los recién nacidos – frunció un poco sus labios.

\- ¿qué…es eso? ¿qué le pasa a mi pequeña? – cuestionó el castaño, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y no de felicidad precisamente.

\- Son pruebas que le hacemos a los bebés cuando nacen, esta específicamente es la de audición; en Haneul no hemos obtenido las mismas respuestas que con su hermano; la audición en su oído derecho parece ser nula y en el izquierdo parece que tiene algún resto y puede oír si le hablan muy cerquita. No podemos darles algo más especifico porque es muy pequeña, pero lo mejor es que la lleven al audiólogo pediátrico en torno los dos meses o un pelín antes – dijo tranquila la mujer.

\- ¿está diciendo que nuestra pequeña es sorda…? – preguntó el mayor, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

\- Así es, por eso no responde. Pero no se preocupen son muy pequeños aún; sólo trátenla como a cualquiera y conforme vaya creciendo podrán saber mejor cuál es su condición y que soluciones existen – comentó el chico con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- ¿es por mi culpa…? ¿hice algo mal en el embarazo? – cuestionó, sintiéndose de pronto culpable de todo aquello.

\- No, el seguimiento de su embarazo ha sido normal, no ha sufrido ningún daño ninguno de ellos. Simplemente son cosas que ocurren; pero no se sientan mal ni nada, hay muchas asociaciones y profesionales que podrán asesorarles mejor…- miró a su compañera – si no tienen más preguntas…en ese carrito tienen leche materna para los pequeños, también pañales y algunas cositas que pueden servirle; si necesitan algo no duden en llamar – sonrió el joven, saliendo después de la habitación con la chica.

\- Son hermosos mi vida…gracias por todo, lo has hecho increíble – dijo dulce, besando la mejilla del menor.

\- Lo son…estoy muy feliz, pero…nuestra bebita no podrá tener una vida normal…lo siento mi vida, papá lo siente mucho…- acarició suave la cabecita de la pequeña, quien abrió los ojitos brillantes al sentir las caricias de su padre.

\- ¿una vida normal? Defíneme eso…yo creo que tendrá una buena vida, haremos lo que haga falta por ella para que sea feliz – dijo cariñoso tomando la manita de su hija.  
Jungkook se acercó a Haneul a su hombro derecho, dejando el oído izquierdo de la pequeña cerca de él, sintiendo como la bebé pegaba la cabecita a él en el momento que comenzó a cantar una hermosa melodía.

\- Euforia…sois la causa de mi euforia; mi hermosa familia, os amo a los tres…gracias por seguir conmigo Tae…- le dijo sincero, mirándole bonito a los ojos.

\- Me queda una vida a tu lado mi amor, y al vuestro también…besó la cabecita de cada uno de los bebés, besando después los labios de su pareja.


	10. Parte 400

Faltaba poco más de unas semanas para que sus ya no tan pequeños, cumplieran 5 años. Y joder, fueron los casi cinco años más hermosos de sus vidas; recuerdan con claridad la primera palabra de Hanbyeol, que fue nada más y nada menos que ‘’fesha’’, y el primer signo de su pequeña Haneul cuando les hizo a sus dos papás el signo de canción, tocándose después su orejita izquierda, por donde disfrutaba de las hermosas canciones que sus padres le brindaban.

El primer año fue duro, sobre todo para la pequeña Haneul, el adaptarse a llevar a llevar aquel aparato que le permitiría llevar una vida más normal, a veces era difícil, al ser tan bebé se lo quitaba o jugaba con él; aunque sus papás encontraron la manera de dejárselo puesto sin que se le callera de la oreja, colocándoselo en la ropa. Fue hermoso verla diferenciar sonidos y comenzar a hablar; y aunque no tuviera la misma fluidez que su hermano o su amiga Bora, lo hacía de maravilla, además de acompañarse casi siempre de la lengua de signos, lengua que tanto sus padres como amigos más cercanos habían aprendido para poder conversar con la pequeña de una manera más cómoda para ella.

Y bueno, en el lado contrario se encontraba su hermano Hanbyeol; era considerablemente más grande que su gemela, y es que tenía dos pasiones que había desarrollado a lo largo de sus cortos años de vida; la primera es la comida, dios le viera comer todo lo que se ponía delante que él sin dudárselo se lo metía en la boca, disfrutando como nadie en el mundo; y la segunda era esconderse y corretear para escapar de sus padres, era tan activo que había días que ambos papás acababan tirados uno encima del otro sobre el sofá, sin ganas de mover un solo musculo.

A pesar de todo amaban sus vidas; aún la coña del calentón de una sola noche sigue siendo recordad; y es que sin esa noche, ahora mismo no tendrían la hermosa familia que tenían. No iban a negar que no fue la mejor manera, porque a penas tenían tiempo para ellos, el trabajo por la mañana y por la tarde estar con sus hijos les dejaban tan solo aquellos momentos por las noches, cuando sus pequeños se iban finalmente a dormir. Y ambos hablaron sobre ello, sobre como les hubiera gustado conocerse y haber hecho las cosas más de cabeza, poder haber disfrutado más tiempo de ellos antes de ser padres, pero evidente aquello no surgió así, y tal vez fue lo mejor, porque quien sabe si se encontrarían allí de haber seguido el consejo de sus amigos.

Y allí se encontraban, en casa, los cinco felices, preparando las cosas de los pequeños, cuando la pequeña Haneul entró llorando a su cuarto, donde se encontraban sus padres haciendo las mochilas de los gemelos.

\- ¡papi, Han me ha quitado mi…mi…! – sollozó, acompañado de signos para que su padre le entendiera mejor.

\- ¿qué te quitó tu hermano? Mi amor – preguntó de la misma forma, el ahora rubio Taehyung.

\- No cucho…- se señaló su oreja derecha, la cual no llevaba el aparato que le ayudaba a oír a Haneul.

\- ¡Hanbyeol, ven aquí ahora mismo! – dijo esta vez Jungkook, alzando la voz para asegurarse de ser escuchado

El pequeño apareció tras unos largos segundos, con una sonrisa divertida mientras sus manos se mantenían escondidas tras su espalda.

\- Cariño, ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no le quites a tu hermana su implante coclear, hum? – se agachó el rubio, mirando directo a su hijo.

\- ¡es divertido! No es mi culpa – se excusó el niño.

\- Dámelo por favor, no se lo quites más; ya has roto uno, son muy caros y sin él tu hermana no escucha; no es divertido Hanbyeol – puso sus manos, viendo como su pequeño le daba el aparato con un puchero en sus labios – eres un buen chico ¿verdad? Debes cuidar de Haneul y no hacerle esto más ¿entiendes? – se acercó, besando una de las mejillas del chico.

\- Lo siento papi Tae…lo siento Haneul, no seré malo…- le dijo a su hermana también, en lengua de signos.

Taehyung se giró un poquito hasta quedar con su pequeña enfrente, le colocó el implante donde se encontraba el imán, y el receptor en su orejita.

\- Gracias papi – dijo contenta, dándole un besito en la nariz a su papá más mayor, alzando después sus brazos para darle también un besito a su papi Kook; marchándose después de la habitación con su hermano.

\- Ah…no sé yo si deberíamos dejarle a los niños a tu madre…Tae – dijo suave, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del mayor.

\- Mi madre los adora, sabes que estarán bien; ha querido ella quedárselos hoy; piensa en que después de tanto tiempo vamos a tener libre para nosotros – se dio la vuelta, besando firme los labios de su enamorado.

\- Tienes razón…es solo que los extraño cuando están lejos, espero que no den mucho problema – comentó, dándole un besito esquimal al canela.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tras preparar las mochilas de los niños, llevaron a sus pequeños a casa de la madre del mayor, quien, recibió a sus nietos con un montón de besos y abrazos, y alguna que otra chuche a escondidas. Después de asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, se marcharon, queriendo aprovechar la mitad del día que tenían libre.

Por unas horas se olvidaron de todo, disfrutando de los sitios a donde iban, sintiéndose como si estuvieran en sus primeros años de noviazgos, aquellos besos fugaces y miradas acarameladas los delataban. Cenaron en uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Jungkook, y es que a Taehyung le encantaba ver a su pareja feliz, no le importaba en absoluto el hecho de que a él esa comida después le pudiera sentar un poco mal, era lo de menos cuando veía a su prometido sonriendo mientras comía feliz. 

Oh, pequeño detalle, llevaban año y medio prometidos, aún no tenían fecha para la boda, siquiera sabían si querían algo grande o más privado; pero sonaba tan hermoso cuando decían que estaban prometidos, que una vida entera en los brazos del otro no parecía tan mala idea.

Fue cuando llegaron a casa que recordaron que se encontraban solos cuando el único en recibirlos fue Yeontan, sonrieron el uno al otro; el canela le dijo a su pareja que preparase un baño caliente de burbujas para los dos, mientras él se encargaba de buscar la comida de su Tannie para alimentarle después.

Al entrar al baño, sonrió enternecido, el de cabellos oscuros se encontraba con una camisa larga que le cubría hasta los muslos, apoyado en la bañera, removiendo el agua para crear más espuma.

\- Ya estoy mi amor, perdón por tardar tanto, nuestro otro bebé tenía el apetito de un tigre – rio, besando el cuello de su amado.

\- No pasa nada, acabo de terminar, quería darle un ambiente más romántico a esto con las velas aromáticas – sonrió, levantándose para quedar pegado a su mayor - ¿entramos? – sugirió, sujetando los hombros del hombre que le miraba lindo.

\- Entremos – susurró contra los labios contrarios.

Tras quitarse la poca ropa que les quedaba, se metieron en el agua, sentándose uno al lado del otro en la espaciosa bañera. Fue tan relajante y a la vez anhelado, el hecho de estar de aquella manera con el otro, enjuagando sus cabellos, cuerpos, jugando con la espuma como si fueran dos adolescentes. Se encontraban apoyados el uno en el otro, escuchando el agua caliente que rellenaba el lugar.

\- No sabía hasta ahora cuanto había extrañado estar así contigo…- dijo el mayor, tomando la mano de su amado bajo el agua.

\- Si te das cuenta casi nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de estar así…y ah…quiero estar más veces contigo de esta forma – suspiró contento entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Es verdad, pero tenemos a nuestros pequeños, los extraño pero mi madre me envió una foto cuando acabe con Tannie, estaban los dos dormidos, tan lindos – sonrió, besando la sen de su pareja.

\- Uhm…y no me lo han enseñado, muy mal Tae…- hizo un tierno puchero - ¿sabes? He estado pensando en algo estos últimos meses – se enderezó, mirando el ahora rostro confuso del rubio.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿sobre la boda? – inquirió curioso.

\- No…el embarazo fue algo inesperado, a la vez de bonito…estuve pensando en…um…que tal vez sería bonito ampliar la familia…ya sabes – le miró nervioso, mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- ¿quieres tener otro hijo? – abrió los ojo con sorpresa, viendo al menor asentir – pero mi vida…sabes que quedar embarazado de nuevo es complicado y puede ser muy arriesgado – murmuró con miedo, aunque la idea en si le encantaba.

\- ¿eres consciente de que no soy el único que puede quedar embarazado, no? – se aguantó la risa, observando como los ojos contrarios se abrían y un rubor hermoso adornaba su rostro.

\- ¿quieres que yo…?

\- Sólo si quieres y estás de acuerdo con la idea – miró ansioso por una respuesta.

\- No voy a mentirte que me da algo de miedo y bueno…ser el que recibe por una vez… - rodó sus ojos, pensativo – dios, claro que quiero, bobo, quiero llevar nuestro bebé y darle un hermanito o hermanita a los gemelos…- sonrió, llevando sus brazos al cuello del pelinegro – solo espero que no sean dos…creo que con cuatro niños me daría algo, muchos hijos y pocas manos – rio ensimismado en la adorable sonrisa que el otro le regalaba.

\- Ah…Kim Taehyung te amo tanto…- murmuró sobre los labios del mayor.

\- Yo te amo más – besó dulce al chico por unos momentos – ahora vayamos al cuarto; vamos a hacer el amor Jungkookie…- no fue necesario decir más, ambos se levantaron de la tibia agua, secándose cuando salieron; dirigiéndose al cuarto de matrimonio entre torpes pasos y besos húmedos, anhelando sentir al contrario contra su piel, marcándole de la forma más etérea que pudiera existir, entregándose en cuerpo y alma a su amado, cuantas veces fuera necesario.


End file.
